


Valentine’s Day Candy Shop

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co kojarzy się z Walentynkami? Ludzie przebrani za wielkich, spasłych cherubinów, którzy próbują ci wcisnąć komercyjną walentynkę; mnóstwem zakochanych i obściskujących się par (jakby w ciągu roku było ich mało); zbyt duży ruch w największym sklepie z cukierkami.<br/>(Albo jest to AU w którym Louis jest sprzedawcą w Valentine’s Day Candy Shop, a Harry przychodzi tam trzy razy w poszukiwaniu prezentu dla dziewczyny, ale czy aby dla niej?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day Candy Shop

Znienawidzona słodycz; przepych w postaci zbyt dużej ilości tandetnych ozdób w kształcie serduszek; ludzie dorabiający sobie jako przebrani cherubini, wciskający obrzydliwie różowe kartki z, o dziwo, bo jakby inaczej, serduszkami. Louis to wszystko obserwuje ze znudzoną miną, siedząc swoją drugą zmianę za ladą. Jego niebieskie oczy ze znudzeniem patrzą na to jak ruch w sklepie się co raz to bardziej zwiększa zważywszy, że do najbardziej komercyjnego, zaraz po Świętach Bożego Narodzenia, święta zostało tylko cztery dni. W tym okresie sklep z cukierkami w centrum Londynu przeżywał prawdziwe oblężenie, przez co był otwarty do późnych godzin wieczornych od samego rana. 

Nie żeby Louis nie lubił Walentynek. To nie było tak. Znaczy to dokładnie tak było, ale starał się to skutecznie zakrywać pod maską chłopaka, który toleruje to święto. Dobra, tak szczerze to Louis nienawidził Walentynek, a praca w sklepie z cukierkami o, o zgrozo, pod szyldem Valentine’s Day Candy Shop wcale nie pomagała mu w pokochaniu tego święta. Musiał się sztucznie uśmiechać do każdej, pojedynczej osoby, która do kontuaru przynosiła mu kolejnego lizaka z serii  **“Nie wiem, co dać Ci na Walentynki, więc dam Ci lizaka w kształcie serduszka, bo to takie cholernie nieprzewidywalne i oryginalne”** . Nie żeby Louis w taki sposób odzywał się do któregoś z klientów, broń Boże i Allahu. No może czasami, dobra raz mu się zdążyło, ale nie oceniajmy człowieka po jednym, drobnym wybryku. Okej, on był na tyle drobny, że Louis został zawieszony w ramach praw pracownika. 

Ale według Louisa ta dziewczyna wręcz zasługiwała na informacje, że nie, że wcale ten cukierek i paczka fioletowych fasolek nie sprawi, że chłopak z równoległej klasy się nią zainteresuje na tyle, żeby móc z nią być. Zgodzę się z tym, że Louis w tamtym momencie był za bardzo delikatny oraz kulturalny. Tak, zwyzywał ją od naiwnych i tłustych świnek, które lecą na najprzystojniejszych chłopaków, i nie dopuszczają do siebie myśli, że one nie mają u nich żadnych szans. 

Więc zapewne Louis nigdy nie zostanie pracownikiem miesiąca, ani tygodnia, ani najprawdopodobniej też dnia, bo cóż do najmilszych osób nie należy. Prawdopodobnie jest on najbardziej niemiłym pracownikiem, jakiego mógł gościć ten sklep. Ale cóż, ma urok osobisty, więc dosłownie każdego cukiereczka jest wstanie sprzedać.

\- Witamy w Valentine’s Day Candy Shop z nami twoje Walentynki będą najsłodsze w całym twoim życiu - mówi wyćwiczoną kwestię do chłopaka o oliwkowej cerze. - I prawdopodobnie dentysta zarobi na tobie miliony - dodaje ciszej w kasę fiskalną, kiedy nabija niebotyczny rachunek za kilka paczek różyczek z pianek, fasolek wszystkich smaków (jakbyśmy się znaleźli w Hogwarcie jakimś cudem, a raczej w Hogwart’s Express), długie żelki we wszystkich możliwych kolorach oraz cała masa ręcznie robionych, wielkich lizaków w kolorach tęczy. Wzrok mężczyzny kupującego słodkości pada na Louisa, kiedy ten wypowiada słowa cicho pod nosem, jakby się zastanawiał, czy aby się nie przesłyszał.

Kiedy palce Louisa zaprzestają pracy, swoim przesłodzonym głosem zwraca się ponownie do naiwnego klienta, który jako jeden z wielu dostarczy niebotycznego zysku tej komercyjnej placówce:

\- Razem będzie 85£. Płatność będzie kartą czy gotówką?

\- Kartą. - Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wyciąga z grubego portfela lśniącą, złota kartę, na której świeci się logo jednego z największych banków na Wyspach. Louis wystukuje kwotę na pinpadzie oraz używa czipa by pobrać kwotę.

\- Kiedy pojawi się cena, proszę o pin oraz zielony. - Mężczyzna jest jakby poirytowany instrukcją.  _Człowieku, ja również, wypowiadam te słowa kilkadziesiąt razy dziennie, ty musisz ich słuchać tylko kilka razy, więc nie rób min tylko wpisz ten jebany ciąg cyfr, ja ci podziękuję, a ty będziesz się za parę dni martwił o własne uzębienie oraz swojej żony i dwójki dzieci._ \- Dziękuję za skorzystanie z naszych usług. Zapraszamy ponownie do Valentine’s Day Candy Shop.

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę przygląda się Louisowi, aby opuścić całkowicie sklep.

\- Ci ludzie mnie dobiją, zostało cztery dni, a oni się okupują jakby to miał nastąpić koniec świata po przez brak prezentu na Walentynki albo, co dla mnie byłoby lepsze, po przez wpierdolenie się innej planety w naszą. Tak, przynajmniej nie musiałbym tu pracować - mruczy pod nosem, idąc na zaplecze.

\- Louis, kochanie, jak już musisz mówić do siebie to nie zapominaj o tym, żeby sobie nie odpowiadać. Bo skończysz w psycho instytucji. - Jego głowa wystrzeliwuje do góry, kiedy słyszy głos swojej współpracownicy. Stoi przed nim dziewczyna o krótko, do ramion, ściętych włosach, które lekko się kręcą. Jej radosne, wręcz szczenięce oczy, patrzą na niego z jawnym politowaniem, a usta wykrzywione zostały w sarkastyczny uśmiech. Och, nie ma pojęcia jak jego życie wyglądałoby bez Cher Lloyd.

\- Cher! Nie strasz człowieka, bo jeszcze padnę na zawał.

\- Oj już nie gadaj. Jak się czujesz z faktem, że za cztery dni będzie tu prawdziwe oblężenie?

Louis warknął, biorąc do ręki piankę w kształcie serduszka.

\- Myślisz, że jak zjem kilka opakowań tych słodkości to nie będę musiał pracować czternastego?

Dziewczyna śmieje się dźwięcznie, kręcąc głową.

\- Och, Louis, już przestań tak jęczeć. Ostatnio zrobiła się z ciebie straszna jędza.

\- Hej, nie jestem kobietą, abym był jędzą!

\- Jesteś gejem, to prawie to samo.

\- Nie mam waginy, suko!

\- Ale kręcą cię kutasy, więc się nie kłóć więcej ze mną!

Louis jedynie kręci głową patrząc na swoją koleżankę po fachu, która uśmiecha się zwycięsko, a Louis już wie, że to będą najgorsze następne trzy dni w jego dotychczasowym, dwudziestojednoletnim życiu.

~*~

Harry Styles, księgowy, a skoro księgowy, to nudny. Tak przynajmniej wydaje się większości pracowników, z którymi ma nieprzyjemność pracować. To nie tak, że praca Harry’ego była pełna konfliktów. Nie, nie była. No dobra, może była, ale tylko odrobinę. Nie lubił się, co prawda ze swoją przełożoną, Edwards, ale to nie przeważało nad tym, aby zrezygnować. Był twardy. Bardzo twardy i nie dawał się stłamsić swojej kierowniczce. Doskonale wiedział, że potrzebuje tej pracy, a żadna blond włosa wiedźma nie przeszkodzi mu w tym.   
\- STYLES! - och, ale ta wiedźma miała wyjątkowo donośny głos, który wszyscy doskonale znali właśnie z faktu, że często, - według Harry’ego zdecydowanie zbyt często-, wrzeszczała jego nazwisko jakby imienia nie znała.

Mężczyzna potulnie wstał, ale jego mina wyrażała więcej niż tego mógł się spodziewać. Jego oczy chciały wręczy rozszarpywać każdego kto ośmielił się wejść mu zakres oczu. Harry z częstotliwością niż normalny człowiek zaciskał dłonie w pięści i momentalnie je puszczał, próbując rozładować wściekłość jaką emanował, idąc w kierunku dziewczyny, która patrzyła na niego znad swojego kontuaru.

\- Wolniej, połóż się wręcz, przecież mamy czas na takie zachowanie, Styles, wcale nie pracujemy w wielkiej korporacji. - jej sarkazm był bardzo wyszukany, ale nie działa zbyt bardzo na mężczyznę o zielonym spojrzeniu, który w tym momencie wyobrażał sobie jakby dziewczyna wyglądała martwa.

\- Dobrze, zrobię to wolniej, nawet się przy tym położę i będę szedł tyłem. Będzie wystarczająco wolno, Edwards?

\- Pani Edwards! - jej krwisto- trupie usta wykrzywiło warknięcie wściekłości jaka nią zdominowała po tym jak usłyszała swoje nazwisko z ust pracownika niższego od niej rangą bez należytego zwrotu.

\- Nie myśl, że będę się do ciebie, Edwards, zwracał per pani tylko dlatego, że mną rządzisz, a przynajmniej wydaje ci się tak, że to robisz. A tak naprawdę jesteś jak marionetka w rękach własnego męża, Malika, prawda?

\- Nie masz prawa. Poza tym do niego TYM bardziej powinieneś się zwracać do niego per pan! Jest twoim pracodawcą!

\- Jesteśmy na “ty”.

\- Chyba w łóżku.

Harry prychnął, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Wybaczysz z całym szacunkiem, a raczej jego brakiem, do ciebie to nie ja go pieprzę w tyłek, tylko jego sekretareczka, której serduszka się wręcz zapalają tylko kiedy pan Malik pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku. Oh zdecydowanie Zayn musi być na górze, bo Liam nie wydaje się...

PLASK. Jasna dłoń odbiła się na policzku mężczyzny, który patrzył na nią zdezorientowany, a jednocześnie zadowolony, bo udało mu się wyprowadzić szanowną panią Edwards z równowagi.

\- Milcz!

\- Ale przynajmniej zwróciłem się per pan. A teraz tak serio to co chciałaś? Chociaż kogo to obchodzi, wszyscy teraz nie będą i tak pracować, bo gdy tylko zacznie się przerwa polecą na plotki do innych wydziałów, żeby powiedzieć, że Biała Wiedźma i Hebanowy Adonis mają kryzys, bo szef i mąż daje dupy męskiej sekretarce. Musisz być dumna z tego, że przynajmniej nie znalazł sobie innej panny. Nadal jesteś jego kobiecym IDEAŁEM.

Po tych słowach, odwrócił się na pięcie, zarzucając lokami. Kiedy odszedł kilka metrów, odwrócił się jeszcze, krzycząc: - Wszystkie rozliczenia są na biurku, wiem, że tego chciałaś ode mnie. A teraz żegnam, udaję się do domu. Ave, pracownicy!

Harry Styles zdecydowanie nie był nudny, jedynie bardzo sarkastyczny. I nienawidził swojej pracy mimo, że był w niej najlepszy.

~*~

Ten sam, wydawałoby się, nudny księgowy miał w sumie bardzo udane życie. Znaczy tak się przynajmniej wszystkim wydawało. Świetnie płatna praca, kochająca żona oraz pies i kot. Ale no właśnie, wydawałoby się.

Kiedy wracał do domu zawsze w progu, bądź w kuchni czekała na niego gosposia, która mówiła do niego “panicz Styles”, prowadziła go do jadalni, gdzie zasiadał na końcu długiego, staroangielskiego stołu, który spokojnie pomieściłby z trzydziestkę osób i jeszcze każdy mógłby zsiąść się tak, że łokcie leżałby na stole i dalej byłaby masa miejsca. A on zasiadł do niego sam, bądź czasem, ale to czasem, w towarzystwie swojej zapracowanej żony.

Eleanor Calder- Styles była jego żoną od lata 2010, kiedy to Harry w akcie desperacji szukał wyjścia z sytuacji, która na pierwszy rzut oka tego wyjścia nie miała. To nie tak, że Harry musiał uciekać. No dobra musiał, ale patrzenie jak w oczach najukochańszego rodzica rodzi się podejrzenie po tym jak z jego pokoju pewnego ranka wyszedł półnagi Tom Daley, jego przyjaciel z uczelni, musiał jakoś ratować swój tyłek i wymazać podejrzenia ojca ze świadomości. Doskonale wiedział, że na jego wyrzeźbione ciało leci każda dziewczyna na jego uczelni, więc wybrał taką, która będzie chociaż odrobinę mu się podobała. W mikroskopijnym powiększeniu, ale nie musi jej przecież kochać. W tych czasach większość związków małżeńskich wcale nie jest z miłości. Były bo były. I padło na śliczną, młodziutką studentkę wzornictwa przemysłowego o wdzięcznym imieniu Eleanor. Gdy rodzice ją poznali, od razu pokochali i o to chodziło. Ale dalej widział w oczach ojca tę nieufność. Bo co by się stało, gdyby jedyny dziedzic fortuny Styles okazał się ciotą? Masa problemów. 

O tym, że Harry był gejem wiedziało wąskie grono osób. Nikt w pracy, oprócz Malika i Payne’a, których kiedyś przyłapał na pewnej, jednoznacznej zabawie w biurze szefa. Wiedziała Eleanor, która dowiedziała się o tym przed ślubem, kiedy zobaczyła go z ich drużbą sytuacji splątania języków. Nie miała nic przeciwko, ale chciała, żeby Harry był z nią szczery. Wyjaśnił wszystko jak należało. Mimo tego zgodziła się za niego wyjść. No i wiedział Tom, trudno, żeby nie wiedział, skoro był jego kochankiem, aż do poprzedniej wiosny. Harry bardzo przeżył stratę, jak mu się wtedy wydawało, pierwszej i jedynej miłości. Tom odszedł i nie miał zamiaru wrócić. Zostawił Harry’ego z krawawiącym sercem, które nie chciało się jak na złość posklejać. Nawet jakby chciał go szukać, naprawdę nie wiedział jak bezpiecznie trafić na Niebiańską Aleję, jeśli wiecie o czym mówię.

Dziś jednak Harry miał zaszczyt goszczenia przy stole swojej żony. Umówmy się, ona go kochała. Kocha nadal, ale jak brata, którym musi się opiekować. Doskonale wiedział, że umawia się potajemnie, i potajemnie się pieprzy z jej własnym modelem, Deanem, ale nic nie mówił. Miała prawo być szczęśliwa z kimś kto to szczęście może jej dać, bo Harry pełnego szczęścia nigdy jej nie da. Nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Els, miło cię widzieć. - mówi cicho.

\- Ciebie też, Harry. Za trzy dni walentynki. Rocznica naszych, - unosi długie, chude palce do góry, tworząc cudzysłów,- zaręczyn. Rodzice przyjeżdżają.

\- Na śmierć zapomniałem. Co tym razem robimy?

Dziewczyna zrobiła myślącą minę, mieszając swoją zupę.

\- W centrum Londynu jest taki sklep z cukierkami.. Valentine’s Day Candy Shop. Nie poszedłbyś tam i nie kupił jakiś prowizorycznych łakoci, żeby chociaż wydawało im się, że to na serio obchodzimy? Kwiaty stają się tandetne po tych czterech latach, nie uważasz?

\- Zaraz tam pojadę i zobaczę.

\- Jesteś najlepszy, H.

\- Wiem, E, wiem. - uśmiecha się szarmancko. Naprawdę nie wie jak ta kobieta jest wstanie z nim wytrzymać.

~*~

Louis opierał się o kontuar, przymykając oczy z przemęczenia oraz skrywanej irytacji. Była końcówka jedenastego dnia lutego, a on już miał cholernie dosyć tych ludzi, którzy przychodzili do lady i prosiły go o podliczenie towaru. On naprawdę dziś nie tryskał wszechogarniającym pozytywizmem, więc nie należało go dziś drażnić.

\- Za moment będziesz musiał pewnego adonisa obsłużyć.

\- Co? Znowu jakiś przebieraniec? - mruczy pod nosem, chcąc uciec od słów przyjaciółki.

\- Powiedziałam adonis, a nie kupidyn, głucholcu. Mówię o tym towarze co od dobrych dziesięciu minut wybiera odpowiedni rodzaj lizaka, trzymając dwa takie same.

Louis przewraca oczami, jeszcze bardziej chowając głowę.

\- To taki typ faceta, nie ogarniesz typa, wiesz o tym. Ale może szybciej to robić, ja chcę spać. Ten dzień mnie wykończył. A jeszcze takie trzy są! Ja zwariuje!

Louis nawet nie zauważył, kiedy obiekt ich rozmowy pojawił się przy kasie, patrząc to na brunetkę to na chłopaka, leżącego praktycznie na ladzie.

\- To może zanim zwariujesz to mnie podliczysz.

Głowa Louisa wystrzeliła do góry, przez co ich twarze były niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, a Louis mógł się założyć, że na twarzy klienta wyrósł dorodny rumieniec, dokładnie taki sam jaki utworzył się na jego twarzy.

\- Taak, jaaasne, juuuż.

Nie zdarza się często, że Louis zapomina języka w gębie, zapiszcie to kochani.

\- Tylko ten jeden lizak? - kiedy Louis zadaje to pytanie, mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się rumieni, chowając się w swoich ramionach. To według Louisa jest bardzo urocze, przez co chce bardziej poznać tego chłopca, wróć, mężczyzny, bo na stówę jest starszy od niego.

\- T-t-tak. - oczyszcza gardło.- Tylko ten.

\- To będzie 5£. - klient, rumieniąc się wściekle, podaje banknot pięciofuntowy, nie omieszka dotknąć skóry Louisa. Kiedy mężczyzna po raz ostatni patrzy Louisowi w oczy, ten się jedynie uśmiecha chytrze. - Wrócisz tu jeszcze.

\- Wrócę jeśli nie będzie dobry.

\- Tu wszystko jest dobre, dlatego płacisz za to jak za wódkę. - szczerzy się.

\- W takim razie nie wrócę.

\- Oj wrócisz.

Mężczyzna, o ile to jest w ogóle możliwe, rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, wychodząc na chłód.

\- Nie flirtuj z klientami. Jeszcze wystraszysz.

\- On gra w mojej lidze.

\- Miał obrączkę.

Louis prycha znacząco, patrząc na swoje paznokcie, które lekko podmuchał jakby przed chwilą je pomalował.

\- Co z tego? Żona czy mąż nie ściana, da się przesunąć.

\- Jesteś czasem taki żałosny. - dziewczyna wywraca młynka oczami, słysząc uwagę kolegi.

\- Serio? Powiem ci coś. Jezioro, woda, ryby, wodorosty, muł i ty.

\- Ty seksistowska świnio!

\- Też Cię kocham.

~*~

Kolejny dzień i kolejna huśtawka nastrojów w wykonaniu księżniczki Louisa Williama Tomlinsona. Nikt nie mówił, nikt nie zapewniał, że ten chłopak jest ułożony, ale nikt nie przypuszczał, że będzie robił sceny o zmiotkę.

Taką do podłogi.

\- Nie będę sprzątał.

\- A co? Korona jest na mała i spada ci z główki kiedy za bardzo się schylisz? Nie jęcz Tomlinson, tylko kurna, rusz ten swój boski tyłeczek i jazda. Będziesz jak Harry Potter jak dosiądziesz miotły.

\- Serio uważasz, że mam seksowny tyłek? - spogląda na swój tył. - Tak, jest świetny. A co do dosiadania miotły. Kochanie, to rodzaj damski!

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie ma waginy.

\- Ale chuja...

Za swoimi plecami słyszą znaczące chrząknięcie, a dziewczyna stojąca przodem do nieznajomego, uśmiecha się cwaniacko. Zabrała przedmiot z rąk Louisa, puszczając oczko chłopakowi i udała do innego zakątka wielkiego sklepu.

\- Ten lizak jednak nie był taki dobry.

Louis okręcił się tak, że znowu naruszył przestrzeń osobistą nieznajomego. Jednak tym razem mężczyzna nie zarumienił się tak wyraźnie jak wczorajszego wieczora. Tym razem Louis dokładniej mu się przyjrzał. Miał bladą, wydawać się by mogło, że idealnie gładką skórę. Kontrastowała ona z pięknymi ustami, które miały kolor intensywnego amarantu, jakby ktoś przed chwilą pomalował mu je szminką od Rihanny z serii MAC. Były tak cholernie kuszące, że siłą woli powstrzymywał się od tego, żeby nie schylić go ku sobie, a co on się będzie wysilał i stawał na palcach (boże, jaki sassy), i pocałować. Ale tak naprawdę zginął dopiero wtedy, kiedy spojrzał w jego oczy. Takie nieokreślone, piękne oczy koloru malachitu, który mienił się wszystkimi refleksami. W takich oczach mógłby się zakochać.

O ile właśnie tego nie robi.

\- Więc skoro lizak był zły to co chcesz tym razem?

\- Żelki? Te fasolki? Jak w Harrym Potterze?

\- Co w wszyscy z tym Potterem. Ale jasne, dam ci je, znaczy zapłacisz za nie, ale wiesz co?

\- Znowu tu i tak wrócę?

\- Dokładnie. A wiesz czemu?

\- Bo będzie nie dobre?

Louis cicho chichocze.

\- Nie, wrócisz tu dla ekspedienta.

Mężczyzna jedynie się uśmiecha i idzie za Louisem w kierunku wielkiej ściany pokrytej całą masą słoi z żelkami w kształcie fasolek.

~*~

Można by mieć deja vu. Louis ponownie zasypia na kontuarze, a Cher kręci się gdzieś po zapleczu, przeklinając dzieciaki, które zrobiły rumor na jednym ze stoisk. Cała gama różnokolorowych cukierków w kształcie serc oraz złotych strzał poleciała na podłogę po tym jak te pomioty szatana, jak to Cher je nazwała, przechyliły wielką misę z łakociami. Było piętnaście minut do dwudziestej pierwszej trzynastego dnia lutego, a on naprawdę nie miał na nic siły i jedyne o czym marzył to pójście spać i nie wstawać przez następne pół wieku.

Ale co tam. Jutro będzie musiał się zerwać z rana, bo każdy pracownik jutro od rana do zamknięcia ma pracować, gdyż spodziewane jest wielkie oblężenie sklepu. Mimo, że Valentine’s Day Candy Shop otwiera się dopiero o jedenastej to po latach poprzednich wiadomo, że minimum pół godziny przed otwarciem sklepu ustawia się tłum ludzi przypominający, z punktu widzenia pracownika sklepu, przylepione do witryny glonojady.

Pozostało dziesięć minut i zamknie te przeklęte drzwi, które właśnie niepostrzeżenie się otworzyły, drażniąc wrażliwe uszy Louisa, wkurzającym dźwiękiem dzwoneczka.

\- Wiem, że nie będę miły, ale serio, człowieku, musisz przychodzić o tej porze, kiedy normalny obywatel tego kraju, mieszkaniec znamienitej stolicy oraz podwładny Królowej Elżbiety II, siedzi w domu z rodziną i ogląda durny show jakim jest Come dine with me? Zrób mi tę przyjemność i naprawdę wróć do domu i idź to obejrzyj.

Słyszy szuranie butów jakby ten nieznajomy ktoś pociągał butami w miejscu z nerwów.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz mnie widzieć, - Louis momentalnie podnosi wzrok na nieprzyzwoicie seksownego mężczyznę, który stoi z paczką żelek, wyglądając tak uroczo i krucho za razem, że Louisowi jest samemu siebie żal, że nie spojrzał się najpierw, tylko paplał bez opamiętania. - ale skoro tak to ja wrócę i obejrzę sobie Come dine with me.

Louis spogląda na wielki zegar, o zgrozo, z serduszkami i zauważa, że zostało pięć minut do końca.

\- Co? Nie, nie, nie! Ty, ja, boże, jest późno, nie myślę już kompletnie. Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz.

\- Wczoraj byłeś tego pewien. A dziś już nie?

\- Cholera wie, mogłeś się przestraszyć. - jąkał się.

\- Naruszyłeś już za pierwszym razem moją przestrzeń osobistą, podczas drugiego spotkania twoje oczy mówiły, że chcesz mnie pocałować. Myślisz, że zaprzepaściłbym tę okazję?

Oczy Louisa zaświeciły się jasnym blaskiem, kiedy mężczyzna mówił te wszystkie słowa, zbliżając się do kontuaru za którym siedział Louis. Jego ciało przechyliło się do połowy nad blatem. Louis był onieśmielony bliskością mężczyzny, ale mimowolnie jego ciało zbliżyło się do jego ciała, a usta znalazły drogę w swoją stronę. Nawet w najbardziej nieprzyzwoitych snach, Louis sobie nie wyobrażał, że mogą mieć tak delikatną fakturę. Były miękkie i idealne do składania jeszcze większej ilości pocałunków. Szczególnie tych bardziej żarliwych, ale tego tu nie było. To był jeden z tych suchych pocałunków w których dwoje ludzi się dopiero poznaje. Mimo wszystko Louis mógł go zapisać do najlepszych pocałunków jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył.

\- Dobra, szybki jesteś, kochaniutki, a imię twoje poznam czy będziemy się dalej anonimowo całować? - zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Harry, po prostu Harry.

\- W takim razie, po prostu Harry, muszę cię podliczyć.

\- Ale ja nie znam twojego imienia.

\- Czytaj plakietkę, czytaj plakietkę. - zaśmiał się głośno.- Ale skoro nie umiesz, to powiem ci. Louis.

\- Ładnie. Louis i Harry. Harry i Louis. A za co masz mnie podliczyć?

\- Za to, że tak długo zwlekałeś. - i tym razem to on się pochyla by pocałować. A Harry nie protestuje.

 


End file.
